


ALL HAIL CRANE

by BentonLounge



Series: Crane [1]
Category: Carleton College - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Carleton College, College, Gen, RPF (Real Place Fic), crane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BentonLounge/pseuds/BentonLounge
Summary: Crane is love. Crane is life.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Crane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	ALL HAIL CRANE

Praise be.


End file.
